Dance
by sophieashwood
Summary: Hiccup and Rapunzel try to avoid stepping on Toothless's artwork and it turns into something more...one-shot


Toothless eagerly grabbed a tree branch and began spinning in circles around Rapunzel and Hiccup. Occasionally Toothless looked back to the pair and would add a dot or two to whatever he was doing. When the dragon was finished he nodded in approval at his handy work.

"I think it's supposed to be you" Rapunzel giggled gazing at all the squiggly lines, "That's so sweet of him"

"Well last time I checked I looked…" Hiccup heard the dragon huff and quickly changed what he was going to say, "Just like this, Uhh thanks"

Hiccup took a step forward and stepped on one of the lines to Toothless's creation, which caused the dragon to growl. The Viking jumped back in surprise from the line and Toothless was calm again. Hiccup decided to test something out as he put his foot back on the line, Toothless growled, he lifted his foot and the dragon was calm. Hiccup repeated this several more times just to mess with Toothless.

"Avoid stepping on Toothless's artwork" Said Hiccup, "Looks like he's a bit touchy about people messing with his artwork"

Rapunzel nodded as she placed one of her feet in a loop, then another, then another and she soon realized that it was like she was doing some weird dance around this picture. She laughed as she began twirling around on her tip toes.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup looked at his friend confusingly

"Come dance with me Hiccup!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she did a ballerina spin.

Hiccup crossed his arms, "Sorry Rapunzel, I can't dance"

"Everyone can dance"

"Well then I don't dance"

Rapunzel quickly jumped over some more lines to her difficult friend and put him in a small dip, "But there's nothing to it"

Hiccup looked to Toothless to see if he had any comments on this strange sight; Toothless let out what must have been his laugh, though it also sounded like a bark too. Embarrassed, Hiccup stepped away from Rapunzel, "I think I'll sit this one out"

"Alright" Rapunzel shrugged as she went back to having her own fun time.

Hiccup shook his head as his spirited friend and sat back down on his rock. Hiccup heard Toothless talking and looked to see the dragon motioning his head to Rapunzel, who was now completely in her own little world. The Viking shook his head at Toothless, and the dragon responded with a more stern head motion. A sigh of defeat escaped Hiccup as he walked over to Rapunzel and caught her hand in mid-twirl.

"Changed your mind?" Rapunzel asked

"You're all going to regret this" Rapunzel rolled her eyes at Hiccups exaggeration and immediately grabbed his other hand and led him in carefully jumping in circles around the lines of the artwork.

Rapunzel released Hiccup's hands and leapt high into the air, landing with nothing but grace. Hiccup decided that he wasn't going to try and do something like that, with the guarantee that he would just land on his face.

Hiccup and Rapunzel spun by each other slowly and the Viking couldn't help but admire his friend's beauty. The way she was glowing in the sunset and how her hair looked like spun gold, she was just naturally gorgeous. Hiccup shook his head of the thoughts. They were just friends, or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Faster and faster Hiccup was going around in this dance of 'don't touch the lines or you'll get eaten by a Nightfury'. He had lost track of where Rapunzel's whole self and only saw her feet for time to time, which he tried not to step on. Hiccup suddenly felt something breathe down his neck; Toothless loomed over him in his full great height. And the before he knew it Rapunzel was right in front of him, they were so close that the tips of their noses touched.

"Hi" Rapunzel said breathless

Hiccup had never been this close to Rapunzel before, and it made him even more nervous that she didn't seem to mind there nearness. He wanted to say something witty to impress her or at least reply with a simple hello as well. But the best thing he could come up with was, "Duhhh"

Rapunzel laughed, "Look" she pointed up to the dragon, Hiccup followed her direction.

This was also the closest he had been to Toothless as well. Hiccup decided to have another go at trying to touch him. He lifted his hand and Toothless growled at it again, 'Come on Hiccup' he told himself, 'It's now or never.' Hiccup took a deep breath and stuck his hand out to Toothless. He had expecting for the worse, but then much to his surprise he felt something warm and scaly lean into his palm. It was a content Toothless.

Toothless leaned back shook his head and glided to the other end of the Cove.

Rapunzel beamed as she gripped Hiccup's arm tightly, "Can you believe it?"

"No I can't actually" Hiccup said with a little bit of shakiness in his tone of voice.

"Well you better believe it!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "He's finally having growing feelings for you after all your hard work"

"Yeah" Hiccup smiled as he watched his friend walk away, "I just hope he's not the only one with growing feelings for me"


End file.
